Soffice Xfer
Summary Soffice Xfer is a main character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is a member of the Seven Dragon Paladins and an Xfer who temporally betrayed the World Alliance. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Soffice Xfer, Soffice Septy Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Unknown, chronologically hundreds of years old, treated as a teenager Classification: Xfer (Key's Supervisor), Drag-Knight, Member of the Seven Dragon Paladins Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Piloting, Limited Technology Manipulation (Can control Automata) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Electricity Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Fusionism (Full Connect allows her to become one with her Drag-Ride), Flight, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to Greifer Nest, Hardly kept up with a casual Magialca Zen Vanfrick, Fought Deus ex Machina), higher with Full Connect | Small Town level+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil Arcadia, although she was easily defeated without dealing any considerable damage) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Deus ex Machina), higher with Full Connect (Her body becoming one with her Drag-Ride allows her to move swifter) | At least Hypersonic+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: Soffice, as an Xfer, has an extremely high compatibility with Drag-Rides, allowing her to use a Divine Drag-Ride like Vritra for longer periods of time than any normal human should normally be able to Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Vritra Weaknesses: Since her flesh becomes one with her Drag-Ride with Full Connect, her durability is lower than it would normally be Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vritra * Vajra: A satellite that manipulates the electriCity Block on the atmosphere to launch lightnings from the clouds to her opponent. * Mahapurana: A Divine Raiment to control of trajectory that manipulates movement. It can only affect one object at the same time. * Full Connect: The form that accomplished fusion with the Drag-Ride, which can only be used by the Xfer clan, which was the one who developed the Drag-Rides and possessed the greatest Drag-Ride aptitude values. Due to becoming one with the Drag-Ride, the Xfer becomes swifter and is able to use the full capabilities of the Drag-Ride easier, but at the same, becomes more vulnerable to enemy attacks. Key: Soffice | Vritra Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7